


New Beginnings

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Crush, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teen to Adulthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto heads to summer camp, and while he hates it, one person makes it marginally better - his camp counselor Gladio Amicitia.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBoxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/gifts).



> This was written to celebrate Prompto's birthday today! :D Of course, I forgot to add that in, but hey - that's ok. LOL
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

* * *

The sound of a record playing comes through from the outside, Prompto groaning as the sound of ‘Reveille’ comes through the cabin loud and clear. He hears his fellow campers waking up around him, all of them sounding as chipper as they had sounded the night before. He _hates_ being stuck out here in the wilderness, his parents shipping him off for the summer because they thought it would be ‘good’ for him to experience something normal teenagers did. Being on the cusp of teenagerhood, Prompto doesn’t really like being here at all. He prefers the comfort of a library, or a park in the city - not this. Not stuck with people who dislike him because he’s different from them. 

“Alright, you guys! It’s time to wake up!” A shadow stands at the doorway to their cabin, the silhouette of their designated camp counselor standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “Anybody that isn’t outside in five minutes is going to be stuck on kitchen duty!” 

Prompto groans, knowing already that it’s going to be him. It’s _always_ him. He doesn’t move fast - out of principle and because he’s lazy. He doesn’t want to be here and will do anything he can to make that clear to everyone around him. He sits up, grabs his glasses and yawns, already seeing the five other boys he’s rooming with already dressed as he gets his glasses situated on his face. _It isn’t fair_. Trying not to be too upset that they’re already leaving while he’s still in his pajamas, Prompto puts his wristwatch on and sees it’s a little after six thirty in the morning. Another cruel reality of this camp - getting up close to sunrise. 

By the time he puts his camp clothes on for the day, he stumbles down the steps to the outside where his fellow cabin mates are already heading to the mess hall for breakfast. “You’re late.” He turns to his left and sees their counselor is waiting there. “What’s going on with you, huh?” The question isn’t asked in a rude tone, which confuses Prompto. “Talk to me, Prompto.” 

“What do you care?” He huffs, as he fixes his shorts. His belly hangs over the waistband, because unlike his fellow campers, he’s got extra weight on his body. It’s one of the main reasons he hates being here because he refuses to go swim in the lake for fear of hearing the other campers call him a whale, or something worse. Better to save himself the embarrassment by not participating in activities and just remain miserable. He hates having to wear shorts because his legs are also on the thicker side, which he hears some of the kids talk about when he walks by them. “You didn’t have to wait out here, Gladio.” 

His camp counselor - an older teen who he knows his name is Gladiolus A, but doesn’t know what his actual last name is - gives him a look. “Why are you being mean to me? I didn’t do anything to make you act that way towards me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He is. He knows he’s being a brat, but Gladio intimidates him. He’s very attractive - short brown hair, a cocky smile that makes his stomach do somersaults and his heart pound hard in his chest. He’s never really had a crush on anyone before because what’s the point in crushing if you look the way he does? But Gladio - Gladio makes him think that maybe a secret crush isn’t too awful of an idea, especially if it’s him. If there is one saving grace for this forced summertime activity, it’s the teen standing next to him. “I’m trying, Gladio. But….I mean….look at me.” He gestures to his body, hating that he’s already close to crying. “I can’t move as fast as they can.” 

“You can.” The two of them begin to walk towards the mess hall. Water laps at the shore of the lake that they have to walk by in order to get there. Their campsite is next to a very large, serene lake, surrounded by thick woods around them - completely cut off from society. No electronics allowed - no computers, or cell phones. _That_ had taken a bit to get used to. Gladio looks down at him. “You just gotta move.” 

“I can’t.” Prompto shakes his head, as they come to a stop outside the mess hall. “They all wake up right when that stupid song is played. I just want to sleep more.” 

“Tomorrow, try and get up with them. You don’t have to move fast.” A hand touches his arm, Prompto keeping his face blank as Gladio looks down at him. “I believe in you, Prompto.” 

“Gladio!” 

The hand on his arm disappears as one of the pretty girl counselors arrives with her cabin, the girls heading into the mess hall, laughing with each other. He sees Gladio walk over to her, and decides that maybe he might try and listen to his suggestion in the morning, or he won’t care. Really - he knows there’s only another two weeks before he gets to go back home. He can survive until then. 

Walking into the mess hall, he goes and grabs his breakfast, then goes and sits by himself at the other end of the hall. No one invites him to sit with them, and he doesn’t feel like having people make fun of him for his breakfast choices. He prefers to fill up in the morning, so he doesn’t have to worry about a big lunch. At least, that’s what he tells himself, even though he usually grabs a big lunch too. _Because I eat my feelings away_. He sighs, picking at the English muffin he’d slathered with butter and jam, his appetite suddenly gone. 

He heads back to his cabin to grab his camera after breakfast, as they have free time this morning to go and do whatever they want. He goes to the lake and starts to take pictures of the water, keeping the other camp attendees out of the shot as he has no desire to remember any of them. He does, however, want to remember this pretty scenery as it’s unlike anywhere he’s been before. 

“What are you up to?” He turns his head and sees Gladio is standing next to him, his hands in his pockets. “You taking pictures?” 

“No. I’m holding a camera because I like the way it feels in my hands.” Prompto mumbles, then puts his eye back to the viewfinder, then adjusts the aperture on his lens to get a cleaner shot. “Am I doing something wrong? Did someone tell you I was being bad?” 

“Uh…” 

A sigh leaves his mouth. “You asked me why I was mean to you this morning. It’s because everyone is _always_ mean to me. I’m not talking to anyone, so how could I be doing something wrong?” He can feel tears starting to prick his eyes, blinking them away fast as he lowers his camera to look up at Gladio. “I’m taking pictures. I’m not taking gross pictures of any of the campers. You can look at my camera if you want.” 

“I never said that that’s what you were doing.” He can hear the frustration in Gladio’s voice. “If you hate it here so much, why are you here?” 

“Because my parents are making me.” Prompto turns to look back at the lake, and is quick to pick up his camera to get a shot of a bird grabbing it’s midmorning snack from the water. He fixes his glasses, then lowers the camera. “I don’t want to be here.” 

“There’s two weeks left. How about you try and change your attitude for me?” He turns to look at Gladio, and sees he’s looking out at the lake. There doesn’t seem to be any mean intent behind his words, and as Prompto replays them in his head, he doesn’t think they sound awful. “How about I show you how fun this place really is?” 

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble if you do that?” 

As if on cue, one of the other campers out in the water starts to call out to Gladio. “No, because you have free time in the afternoon. Meet me this afternoon at three at the flagpole.” Gladio turns to look at him, a grin on his face. “Will you do that for me, Prompto?” 

“I guess.” His face grows warm as he tries not to panic at how hot Gladio looks when he smiles. “Three at the flagpole.” 

“See you then!” Gladio waves, then runs over to where the group that had just called him are standing. 

Prompto looks towards the woods, and holds his camera up to take a shot of the trees. He doesn’t want to think that he’s been shown special treatment, but it kind of makes him feel nice. It feels like someone wants to include him in the fun, which he appreciates, since no one his age - or younger - is bothering to do that. He’s the pariah of the camp. With a camp full of teenagers, he feels utterly lost but maybe Gladio will make it a little better. 

After lunch, he does the required activities with his cabin - a tug of war rope exchange with the cabin next to theirs. He winds up covered in mud, but doesn’t mind as he kind of had a good time with the physical activity. Although his arms hurt a lot, and his thighs burn like no one’s business. As he goes to the communal shower, those happy feelings disappear as he hears the guys in his cabin making fun of him. _Too fat to do anything. It’s why we always lose_. He doesn’t let the words bother him until he’s in his shower stall, and then breaks down quietly. Trying to fit in doesn’t seem to be working, so he won’t bother trying again tomorrow. 

Instead of meeting Gladio at three, he goes back to the cabin and sits on his bed, and starts to look through his pictures. At a quarter to four, he hears a knock on the cabin door, and then it’s pushed open. “Hey - I thought you were going to meet me!” Gladio stands at the door, looking slightly perturbed. 

“I thought you were just trying to be nice.” Prompto shrugs his shoulders, then moves the lollipop that he’s sucking on from his right cheek to his left, then looks down at the book on his lap. “Sorry.” 

“Prompto. We had a deal. I was going to show you the camp! Now we don’t have enough time to go and do what I wanted to do!” 

“So? I’m sure someone else needs your attention.” He slurps on his lollipop, keeping his eyes on his book. “I didn’t feel like going out - I don’t need you to humiliate me too. I’ve had enough of that today, thanks.” 

“What?” The bed shifts, Prompto forced to look up to see why, and sees Gladio is now sitting at the edge of the bed. “Did something happen?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Prompto isn’t in the mood to discuss what he’d heard. “It’s just another two weeks, Gladio. Please leave me alone. I’ll be good when I have to be, okay?” 

“That isn’t what this is about.” The concern on Gladio’s face almost makes him believe that he actually cares about him. “What’s going on? Are the other campers being mean to you?” 

“Yes.” He doesn’t need to lie about that, because he knows it’s plain as day. “They always make fun of me, even when I try.” 

“Kids are fucking assholes.” Gladio shakes his head. “Don’t let them bother you, okay? They don’t get it. You’re a good kid.” 

“Thank you.”

“Hang out with me tomorrow afternoon. Don’t stand me up, Prompto. I will tolerate it once, but do it to me again and we’re going to have a problem.” 

Prompto rolls his eyes. “You’re the one that keeps wanting to hang out with me. I’m okay to sit here and be by myself. No one likes me. You don’t have to pretend to like me, Gladio.” 

“I’m not. I think you’re a funny person. Now - pinky swear with me.” Gladio holds his hand out, his pinky extended. “We’re going to go on an adventure tomorrow at three.” 

Knowing he can’t say no, Prompto holds his hand out and hooks his pinky with Gladio’s. “Fine. We’ll go on an adventure tomorrow.” 

“You pinky promised. You can’t break that promise, Prompto.” Gladio pulls his pinky away from him, Prompto’s heart fluttering hard in his chest. 

He nods his head. “I know. Pinky promises can’t be broken.” 

“Have a good rest of your night. I won’t bug you at all tomorrow, okay? Just - be at the flagpole at three.” 

“Fine.” He shifts his body a little, then returns the lollipop to his mouth as he picks up his book. He sees Gladio walk over to the door, and feels him looking back at him but refuses to look up. No, he’s agreed to doing whatever it is his counselor wants to do tomorrow - that’s enough for him. If he looks up and sees Gladio looking back at him, he’ll feel sorry for himself and he’s already gotten over that today. He doesn’t need to bring back those feelings again. 

Once the door shuts, he puts his nose back in his book and gets lost for the rest of the afternoon in a world he creates from the pages of the story. 

***

At five minutes to three, Prompto leaves the cabin and heads to the flagpole at the center of camp. He sees Gladio is there with two creatures that make his eyes grow wide. “W-What’s this?!” He cries, unable to contain his excitement as he hears a soft ‘Kweh’ come from one of the animals. 

“Oh, I’m sorry - are you a fan of chocobos?” Gladio grins, and hands him one of the reins. “We have a few available here at the camp, and I got permission to take these two girls out for the afternoon.” 

“Is this what we were going to do yesterday?!” Prompto wants to kick himself, as he rubs his hands all over the chocobo’s neck. He laughs as it nips his hair, his belly jiggling from how hard he laughs. “Stop!” 

“It might have been, but you’ll never know because _you_ decided to ditch me.” Gladio hops up on the back of his chocobo. “Oh, crap. Do you need help getting on her back?” 

That comment makes him freeze. He looks at her, then looks down at himself, and shakes his head fast. “No, I can’t. She can’t handle my weight.” He shakes his head faster, feeling very self-conscious now about his body. 

“Hey - that’s not true. She can handle the weight of a grown man that’s overweight.” Gladio hops off of his chocobo and stands behind him. “Here, let me help you get on.” 

“No!” Prompto can feel the tears beginning to fall as he hears the chocobo next to him warble. It’s embarrassing and stupid and just wants to leave. “I’m sorry - we shouldn’t have made that promise.” He drops the reins, and starts to walk away. 

“Prompto!” He stops walking when he hears Gladio shout his name. “Hey! Get back here!” 

He tries not to look around, afraid that other campers are now witnessing their exchange. He walks back over to the chocobos, and stops in front of Gladio. “You were trying to be nice. I get it. But I can’t physically get up on her, and I don’t want you to try because then if you can’t, I’m going to feel even worse, okay? So please - let me go and be alone, Gladio.” 

“You may think you’re big, but you’re not.” Gladio shakes his head, as he stands up tall. “There’s nothing different between you and Sam.” Sam is the star athlete at their camp, one who all the girls always look at with hearts in their eyes. Unlike him, which they just look at him with disgust. “Now let me help you get up on the chocobo.” 

“I’m too fat.” 

“I can bench press two hundred and fifty pounds.” Prompto stares up at him, shocked by that information. “Are you that much?” 

“N-No.” 

“Then don’t worry - I’ve got you, Prompto.” The smile on Gladio’s face has him returning the smile, albeit a little smaller. He stands still, and feels his warm hands touch his back and hip. “On the count of three, I want you to jump, okay? One….two….three.” 

He hops up and feels Gladio catch him, then winds up on the back of the chocobo, Gladio lifting him with no problem. He laughs as the chocobo looks back at him and makes a loud ‘WARK’ sound at him. “I’m on!” He cries gleefully, thoroughly happy that he hasn’t made the chocobo buckle underneath him. 

“See? I told you it would be okay.” Gladio grins, and then hops back up onto the back of his chocobo. “Come on - let’s go explore our camp.” 

“Lead the way, Gladio!” 

The sun is setting on the camp when they return from their adventure, Prompto feeling energized in a way he hasn't felt in his entire stay at the camp. They had taken the chocobos around the perimeter of the campsite, and then had rode them around the lake, other members of the camp waving at them as they rode by. Prompto had waved back, although he knew that they were only doing that to be polite, and were really waving at Gladio. But by the time they return to camp, a few of his cabin mates are waiting for them. 

“Prompto! You look like you were having so much fun!” Sam said, Prompto looking over at him. He wishes they weren’t here, because he has no idea how he’s going to get off the back of the chocobo without looking like a complete imbecile. “How neat!” 

“Thanks!” He looks over at Gladio, who has hopped off of his chocobo and is walking over to him. “I’ll see you guys up at the mess hall?” 

“Come sit with us!” One of his other cabin mates - Ted - invites him. “No need to sit by yourself tonight!” 

“S-Sure!” He nods his head, hoping that this won’t backfire on him. The four leave, then he looks over at Gladio, who is looking up at him with a smile on his face that makes his face feel hot. “I think I can get off of her by myself.” 

“Did you have fun, Prompto?” Gladio asks, as Prompto swings his leg over to the left side, and slips off of the chocobo’s back with little stress. 

Prompto looks up at him and nods. “I did. Thank you, Gladio.” The older teen still has a smile on his face that is making it very hard for him to keep calm. “I hope those guys aren’t going to be mean to me.” 

“They’re probably going to ask you lots of questions about the chocobo. You’re the only camper we’ve allowed to ride on one.” He looks up at him, and then sees Gladio turn away, surprised by this information. “I’ve got to get these girls back to the stables. Meet me again tomorrow at three for another fun adventure?” 

“Okay!” This time, they don’t pinky swear because Prompto knows he’s going to go. After the fun he’s had today, he knows that it’ll be fun again tomorrow. 

He walks up to the mess hall, and after getting his dinner, he goes and sits with his cabin mates, who shower him with attention, and not once do any of them make fun of him. 

***

The last two weeks of the camp, Prompto meets Gladio every afternoon at three for a silly adventure. Everyone is suddenly nicer to him, and he makes a few friends. Finally camp feels fun, and he wishes he could have enjoyed more earlier on. 

On the last night before their parents come to pick them up, the entire camp celebrates with a barbeque and dance. Prompto doesn’t dance, but he goes to take pictures, and makes sure that he gets some fun candid shots, along with fun poses for his new friends. He looks across the way and sees Gladio is talking to one of the girl counselors, and she looks to be a little bit upset. Trying not to be too nosy, he sees Gladio turn away and then she runs off back towards the cabins. 

“Hey.” He turns around, Gladio now standing next to him, looking a little put out. “Care to go for a walk with me? I could use the company right now, if you wouldn’t mind ditching this fun party.” 

Prompto doesn’t say anything, and instead follows him towards the woods, knowing that they’re safe together. If he’d gone alone, he’d been more worried, but since he knows Gladio can handle anything, he doesn’t feel too in danger. Once the sound of the party is a soft din, Prompto turns to look at his counselor. “Did something happen?” 

“Girls are dumb.” Gladio leans against a tree, and looks up at the clear night sky. Prompto carefully sneaks a picture of him, hoping that he won’t be upset if he hears the shutter go off, but luckily the nocturnal bugs are a lot louder than his camera. “Cindy is upset that I told her it’s a summer thing.” 

“A summer thing?” 

“You know, only having fun when you’re at camp sort of deal. A summer romance.” 

He snorts. “No, I’m not that cool of a guy, Gladio, remember? That’s Sam.” 

“How old are you?”

Prompto scratches the back of his neck, then looks up at the stars. “I’m turning thirteen in a couple of months. Why? How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.” He glances over at Gladio and sees that he’s also looking up at the stars. “Whatever the kids say - it’s not worth it. You deserve better, okay? Promise me that no matter what happens as you get older, you won’t tolerate anyone’s shit.” 

Amber eyes stare back at him, Prompto feeling his knees start to tremble slightly as Gladio looks at him with such an intense gaze. “I won’t.” He whispers, trapped in a staring match with him. “They can’t hurt me with their words anymore.” 

“You’re a good person, Prompto. Don’t let your body limit you because this,” Gladio taps his temple, “is telling you it’s a problem. It’s _not_. Do you know why things changed for you these last two weeks?” 

An owl begins to hoot nearby, Prompto looking up at the trees. “Because you helped me.” 

“No. Because _you_ allowed yourself to have fun. Your personality is some of the best here at this camp. Screw these kids if they can’t see how awesome you really are.” 

It takes him a second to understand what Gladio is saying to him, and even longer to accept it. He looks down at the floor and gives a tiny shake of his head. “It’s because of you, Gladio. You helped me look cool to everyone.” 

“You did that yourself.” Two hands touch his shoulders, Prompto staring up at Gladio, feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest as he stares up at him. “Promise me, okay? No one deserves to feel like they’re not good enough because they may look a little different than the norm. You’re _special_ Prompto. And an awesome person.” 

He closes his eyes as he feels Gladio give him a hug that he at first doesn’t know how to handle, but then lifts his arms up and gives him a hug in return. So many nights here at camp he’s thought about this, and now here it is, actually happening and it feels better than anything he could have dreamed. “Thanks, Gladio.” He drops his arms, and wipes his eyes underneath his glasses. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Well, if you decide to come back next summer, I’m pretty sure I’ll be here.” Gladio laughs, the two of them heading back towards the main campgrounds. “I really liked having you in my cabin this summer, Prompto. You made it a lot of fun.” 

“I’m happy you were my leader too.” He grins, then gives him a wave before going to join his friends, who all welcome him with smiles on their faces. 

Prompto isn’t sure if he’s ever going to see Gladio again, as he has no plans on coming back here the following summer. Once was enough to show him he’s meant for the indoors - and not because of his size, but because that’s what he prefers. But he is grateful for what Gladio has drilled into his head - that he’s okay the way he is; being overweight doesn’t necessarily mean bad things, which is how he’s associated it for so long. Maybe he would come back here next summer, but probably not. 

***

**_~Twelve Years Later~_**

“I’ve got a skinny venti non-dairy soy latte for a P.A.?” 

Prompto lowers his phone as he hears his order called, and goes over to get it from the barista. “Thanks so much!” He smiles, and throws a couple of bucks into the tip jar next to the pick up station. He doesn’t bother to give his name because it always winds up getting people to stare at him because his name is so unique. It’s awful and something he really doesn’t like to draw attention to. He prefers to blend in, after sticking out like a sore thumb (at least, to himself) for the longest time due to his weight issues when he was younger. After losing almost one hundred pounds between his last years of middle school, he’s managed to keep the weight off and plans to keep it that way. 

“I’ve got a red-eye with a splash of chocolate for a Gladio? Gladio, your drink is ready.” 

He stops walking as he hears that name called. _No - that’s not possible_. He’s two thousand miles away from where he’d gone to summer camp, that there’s no way that it’s the same Gladio. But like himself, it’s such a unique name that he can’t help but turn around and see who it is that’s grabbing the drink from the barista. When he sees him, he almost faints. 

Standing at the pick up station is his old camp counselor - who had given him the confidence he needed at a time in his life where he was sorely lacking it. The man who had made him question his own sexuality, as Gladio had been very attractive that summer, but Prompto had been too naive and young to really do anything about it. And seeing Gladio now - sleeved in tattoos, long hair that’s pulled back in a half ponytail, and a full beard has his eyes almost bugging out of his face. It’s like Gladio only became more hot as he got older. 

“Excuse me.” He looks up, and sees Gladio is looking at him. “Would you mind stepping to the side? Some of us would like to leave the shop.” The smile on his face isn’t a sarcastic one, but a genuine one that makes Prompto feel like a complete idiot. 

“Gladio?” 

The man blinks, and tilts his head. “Do I know you?” 

“Weird question, but were you ever a camp counselor?” 

An eyebrow raises up as he keeps his head tilted. “That _is_ a weird question. Mind if I ask why you’re asking that?” 

“You probably don’t recognize me.” Prompto no longer wears glasses, going the Lasik route before going into college. “I used to wear glasses, oh and I was pretty large back in the day.” 

Gladio’s face changes, his mouth dropping open. “Prompto?” 

“You _do_ remember me!” He laughs, giddy beyond all belief that Gladio actually remembers him. “Hi!” 

“Of course I remember you!” They step to the side, allowing people to use the doors as they please, the two crowding close to some of the items for sale in the coffee shop. “What are you doing on the west coast?” 

“I went to school out here!” Prompto still can’t believe he’s bumped into Gladio here. “Are you off to work right now? Got a little bit of time for a quick catch up?” 

“No - I work the weekends.” Gladio nods his head, the two of them walking over to the doors together. “Here, let me get that.” Prompto waits for Gladio to open the door, then walks through and hears him follow him out. “School, huh? What college did you go to?” 

“Alstor University.” 

“The Ivy League school?! Holy shit, you’re smart.” The impressed look on Gladio’s face has his own face hurting from how big he’s smiling. “I always knew you were a smart kid.” 

“I’m not a kid anymore, thank you very much.” He sticks his tongue out at him, and feels the hairs on his arms raise up as he listens to Gladio laugh. “What brought you out here?” 

“My mom passed away when I was seventeen, and my dad decided it was time for a change, so we moved here.” They take a seat at a small table outside the coffee shop, and face each other. “I never thought I’d run into anyone I know like this!” 

“I’m pretty shocked myself.” Prompto tries to keep his nerves under control as he takes a sip of his drink. “You know - you really changed my life that summer.” 

“Is that why you didn’t come back?” 

Blushing, Prompto looks down and tucks some of his blond hair behind his ears as he gives a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. “No. Okay, maybe.” Looking back up, he sees Gladio staring at him with that same intense look that had been there that last night at the camp. “I know you said I didn’t need to change, but I wanted to. So, I got healthy.” 

“I can see that.” Gladio leans back, Prompto trying not to fidget as he knows he’s looking at him in a way that makes his stomach flip flop a lot.“You look real good, Prompto.” 

“Y-You do too.” He picks up his drink, so he has something to look at because if he looks at Gladio any more he’s going to lose it. Looking at the muscles that were on Gladio’s body, he knew that he still probably bench-pressed even more weight now than he did at age sixteen. Deciding maybe he should just leave before Gladio can do it to him, he starts to stand up. “Well, listen. This has been really cool - I’m really happy to see a familiar face. Maybe we’ll bump into each other again?” 

The chair Gladio is sitting on scrapes against the pavement as he stands up too quickly. “Wait - let me get your number.” 

“You want it??” Prompto has never had any ask for his number, except in instances of needing a study partner for school. “For what?” 

“To call you? Text you?” Gladio grins, and hands him his phone. “Here - you type it in yourself. And please - don’t give me a bogus number.” 

“Oh my Gods, do people do that??” He starts to type his number into his phone. He then pushes the button to call himself, so he’ll have Gladio’s number too. “There - we have each other’s numbers.” He hands Gladio his phone back. “Call me sometime? Text? Whichever.” He gives a little wave, then starts to walk to his car, his drink now cold against the palm of his hand. 

He sits down in his car and tries not to freak out. His phone starts to vibrate, and he sees a text message window pop up on his homescreen. “ _Let’s go out for dinner tomorrow night. My treat. Friends, though - if that makes you feel more comfortable_.” 

Prompto starts to type a reply. “ _Worried I’m not gay? ;) I am, so it can be a date if you want it to be_.” 

“ _Would you think I’m a creep if I said I’ve been wanting to know that answer for a very long time?_ ” 

“ _Only a little. You perv - I was twelve. :p_ ” 

“ _Almost thirteen, you said!_ ” 

He laughs, shaking his head. “ _I can’t believe you actually remember that stuff! No, You’re not a creep. Okay, maybe what I said was right. Only a little_.” 

“ _I know, I’m a monster. Okay - meet me at Circlawe at seven tomorrow night. Dress nice_.” 

His palms begin to sweat as he types his response. “ _Got it, big guy. Which, btw - you’re fucking huge now. You on roids?_ ” 

“ _No, jerk. :p I work out a lot._ ” 

“ _Right! You said you could pick me up, even though I was like a thousand pounds back then. LOL. Okay, see you tomorrow night, Gladio!_ ” 

Leaning his head back against the headrest, he starts to laugh. He has a date tomorrow night.

***

Dressed in a three piece grey suit with black pinstripes, Prompto looks around and feels like he’s severely overdressed. But then, he sees a few people scattered around the restaurant wearing similar attire, so maybe it’s not too out of left field to be dressed this nice. Still, he prefers to blend in to a crowd, and this is making him feel like everyone is staring at him. He really hopes Gladio shows up soon, or he’s going to leave and go wait in the car for him. 

A hand taps his shoulder, and he turns around to see Gladio is standing in front of him with a bouquet of flowers, looking as dapper as he feels right now. Gladio’s in a suit and tie, his hair still pulled back in a half-ponytail, looking soft under the light. “Hey.” Gladio holds the flowers out. “For you.” 

Taking the beautiful bouquet, he takes a quick deep breath to smell the fragrant flowers. “Thank you! I didn’t get you anything.” 

“You don’t have to.” Gladio holds his arm out to him. “Come on - we’ve got a reservation.” He takes his offered arm, feeling a whole lot of things at once; excitement at being on a date with guy that made him realize he liked boys, nervousness as he doesn’t really know how he should behave on the date, paranoia that he’s going to make a fool of himself accidentally, and above all else happiness because he’s with the person that never treated him different when he had been big. 

He walks with Gladio up to the hostess stand, and then they’re escorted back to a private table, where the hostess takes away the ‘reserved’ sign and sets two menus down. He opens one, his jaw dropping when he sees the prices on the menu. “Gladio! This is too expensive!” 

“Says who?” A waiter approaches their table. “Do you like wine, Prompto? Or do you want water, or tea?” 

“I like white wine.” 

“Give us your best bottle of….” Gladio looks over at him. 

Prompto almost chokes on his spit as he gives his answer quickly. “Sauvignon Blanc.” 

“The drier the better, please.” The waiter nods his head, then leaves the two of them alone. “Get whatever seems interesting tonight.” 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” 

“Crazy for you.” Gladio reaches over, grabs his hand and kisses the back with a smirk on his lips. “I’ve thought about you for _years_.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Have you thought about me?” 

Blushing, Prompto gives a small nod of his head. “Every time I see a chocobo, I think about you. Which, um...is often.” He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his keys, which has a chocobo key charm on it. 

“I’m honored.” The man sitting across from him has the same beautiful smile that he’d had when they were younger. “I also think of you when I see chocobos, which isn’t that often out here, but I’ll see them on a nature show.” 

“Are you dating anyone right now?” Prompto blurts out, hoping that he isn’t some home wrecker right now. 

“No? I thought it’d be obvious, since I sort of asked you out?” A look of hurt crosses over Gladio’s face. “Do you think I’m that kind of guy?” 

“No!” _Shit_! He has to backtrack. “I’m sorry - I’m not used to people wanting to spend time with me like this.” 

“Old habits die hard, huh?” 

“They really do.” Even with the weight gone, he’s still very self-conscious about his entire being. “It can be such a pain sometimes.” They start to look at the menu, and discuss what they want to order, then return back to the conversation. 

“Well, if you want to know my history, the last relationship I was in, they broke it off with me because they thought they were getting something different.” Their waiter returns with two white wine glasses, and pours them both wine after Gladio samples a tiny bit and gives a nod of his head. “Mind if I order for us?” 

Prompto shakes his head. “Go ahead!” 

The waiter disappears, Prompto holding up his glass. “To old friends long lost.” 

“To new beginnings.” Gladio nods his head, tapping his glass against Prompto’s. “Because, I’d kind of like to do this again with you, if we can.” 

“The date isn’t over yet!” He laughs, shaking his head. “You might be very disappointed by me before the end of the night.” 

“Not possible.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“We will.” 

Dinner is some of the best food that Prompto has ever eaten. He’s thankful that it’s such a high class place, as the portion sizes are small, which he is more than thrilled about. Sometimes he hates going out to restaurants because they always over serve you on the food, so this is definitely a nice change of pace. Conversation with Gladio is easy - they have a lot to catch up on, and hearing about what he’s been up to the last twelve years is pretty fun. 

At the end of the meal, they walk out of the restaurant together, Prompto holding the flowers in his hand. He looks up at Gladio, not really ready to say goodbye to him yet. “I live a couple of blocks away.” Hoping that he isn’t being too forward, he looks away from Gladio towards the direction of where his apartment is. “Feel like walking me home?” 

“I’d love to do that, Prompto.” 

The walk back to his place is quick, which he anticipates. He taps the code onto the door, and then waits for the electronic lock to buzz, allowing him to open it. “Want to come upstairs for a bit?” 

“If I come upstairs, I don’t plan on leaving until the morning.” Gladio steps close to him, Prompto’s heart beginning to pound in his chest as he stays trapped against the door. “Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes.” Prompto nods his head, his heart racing once again in his chest. “I’d like that.” 

“Me too.” Long hair touches his shoulder, as Gladio brings his head close to his. “Show me your apartment, Prompto.” The words are spoken softly into his ear, Prompto clutching the flowers against his chest a little tighter. 

_This is crazy. Absolutely batshit crazy_. He walks into the lobby of his apartment building, and heads over to the elevator, very aware that Gladio is close on his heels. He feels his large arms wrap around him, his back now right up against Gladio’s very muscular chest. But it’s the same arms, the same feelings that had been there that final summer night at the camp. He puts his hands on top of his arms as he leans back against him, accepting the backwards hug. The elevator dings, and he pulls Gladio onto the lift, then hits the button for his floor. 

Putting his key into the lock on his front door, Prompto struggles to complete the task as Gladio’s mouth is now touching his neck, his mind starting to go blank as that is his ultimate weakness. “O-One sec, Gladio…” He begs him, hoping he’ll stop. 

“One….two….” The lips against his neck stop their pleasurable assault for a quick few seconds, allowing Prompto to open the door. “Nice, Prom…” 

His cheeks heat up at the shortening of his name, but then he turns to look up at him with a smile on his face, hoping his false confidence is believable. “Come on in, Gladio.” He pushes the door open, and then takes his shoes off next to the front door. He sees Gladio do the same, and then goes over to his kitchen. “Want a beer? More wine? Shit - did you drive?” 

“Took the subway.” Gladio shakes his head, then sits down on the small couch. “I’ll take some water?” 

That relaxes him more than he expects it to. “Water! Coming right up!” He grabs his pitcher from the fridge, and pours two glasses for them. 

“Want to put on some music?” Prompto hands Gladio his glass, then nods his head at his question. Picking up one of his remotes, he turns on his stereo and finds a classical music station, which he finds is good for background noise. “Perfect.” 

“W-What should we talk about?” It’s a bit strange, now that dinner is done, and they’re back at his place. Prompto wonders if he should just invite Gladio to his bedroom, since he clearly said he doesn’t plan on leaving until the morning. It’s either going to be an all nighter where they stay up all night talking, or he has ideas to go to the bedroom. 

“Tell me about your first sexual relationship.” He almost chokes on the swallow he’d just taken of water, his face on fire as he listens to Gladio laugh. “Prom - I was kidding!” 

“Were you?” He wipes his mouth off with a tissue, feeling highly embarrassed by what had just happened. Calling his bluff, he decides to tell him anyway. “He was a senior, and I was a junior in high school. He was really nice, and made me feel special, so it was a good first time. And each time after that.” 

“What happened?” Gladio holds his arms out, and Prompto put his glass down and finds himself now resting against Gladio’s chest, both of them no longer wearing their suit jackets, their sleeves now rolled up to their elbows. He gets comfortable between his thighs, Prompto’s couch big enough so that both of their legs could fit on the couch with no problem resting lengthwise. “Sounds like you really cared for him.” 

Prompto nods his head. “He went away to college.” It had been a hard break up because they had both cared for each other, but there was no way he expected his lover to be faithful in a new setting. “But it’s okay - he taught me a lot.” 

“When was your last relationship?” 

“A year ago.” Prompto shudders, as he thinks about that jerk. “You?” 

“Last year as well. Or maybe it was two. I don’t know - time moves so fast nowadays.” 

“That’s because you’re so old.” He teases, laughing when he feels Gladio’s arms tighten up around his torso. “Stop!” 

“I am _not_ that old.” Gladio grumbles into his ear, the playful tone sending a quick rush of heat through his body. “Now that we both know we’re not in a serious relationship with anyone, does that mean you’re open to the idea of dating me?” 

“But you don’t know me anymore, Gladio.” Prompto turns to his side, so that he can look at Gladio’s face properly. “We knew each other a long time ago. I don’t even look the same!” 

“Neither do I.” He points to his hair, which Prompto snorts at. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t know you.” A hand touched his chest, Gladio putting it right over his heart. “I know this is beating fast because you’re nervous.” 

He glances down at Gladio’s hand, and gives a quick nod. “You….you were the one that made me realize I like boys.” 

“That summer?” The surprise in Gladio’s voice has Prompto lifting his head to look across at him. “Really?” 

“Maybe it’s because you were the one to be nice to me first.” The heat returns to his cheeks as he puts his hand over Gladio’s. “No one ever paid any attention to me, until you did.” 

“You kept to yourself a lot. You made yourself unapproachable.” 

“I was fat.” 

“The kids-” 

“Made fun of me.” Prompto shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “It’s okay. I know that they were assholes, and after I spent all my free afternoons with you, I became the ‘cool’ kid because I was hanging out with the counselor.” He laughs at the absurdity of it all. “I would have found myself pathetic - I could only be friends with an older person.” 

“Hey, that’s not true.” Gladio sits up, Prompto now finding himself comfortably sitting on his lap. He stares into his eyes, and sees the sincerity that has always been there. “They started to like you because you had more confidence in yourself. People notice that.” 

“Are you going to tell me that you wish I was still fat?” His voice is quiet, hoping that he isn’t about to ruin the night because of his dumb brain. 

Gladio puts his hand on his face, Prompto tilting his head back to look at him. “No. You are perfect the way you are right now.” 

“Was I perfect then?” 

“Yes.” 

“Liar.” He whispers, dampness returning to his eyes as he struggles to not cry. 

“I’m not lying.” Gladio’s thumb strokes his cheek, Prompto turning his head towards the touch. “Do you know why?”    


“No.” 

“You’re perfect to me because of who you are - not because of what you look like. Your heart and soul is what makes you perfect.” Warm breath touches his lips as Gladio’s face comes closer to his own. “I always had hoped you would come back into my life - I just sort of figured it was going to happen a lot sooner. Guess I had to be patient.” 

Prompto feels the hair on his arms rise up as he starts to close his eyes. “Are you glad I did?” 

“I’m fucking _ecstatic_ you showed up again, baby.” 

Before he can say anything else, Gladio’s lips touch his own with a soft kiss that Prompto gives in to with an equally soft moan leaving his throat. He feels Gladio’s arms secure themselves around his body, Prompto scooting higher on his thighs as he drops his jaw and feels Gladio’s wet muscle push into his mouth, another rich moan leaving his throat as they share a meaningful kiss for the first time. He moans a little louder now, his arms winding themselves around his thick neck as he pushes his tongue back and forth against Gladio’s. It’s an intense kiss that leaves him breathless, Prompto softly panting as tilts his head to the side, Gladio’s lips returning to his neck.

“D-Do you want to go to my bedroom…?” He manages to get the words out, although it’s a struggle. “O-Or should we stay out here?” 

“I wouldn’t say no to a bed.” 

“Condoms?” 

“Got some on me.” 

“Thank the Gods.” He slips off of Gladio’s lap, and almost falls over when he tries to stand up, completely disoriented by their kissing. He laughs as his face presses against Gladio’s chest, the firmness almost crazy. He’s never dated a person with this many muscles, but it’s _Gladio_. The boy - now man - who had captured his adolescent heart. “Come this way.” 

“Baby, I’m gonna come anyway I damn please.” Thick arms wrapped themselves around his stomach, Prompto laughing as he’s pulled backwards. “I love your laughter, Prompto.” 

“I like that you make me laugh so much, big guy.” He pulls him towards his bedroom, thankful that he’d made his bed before leaving. “My bedroom.” 

“It’s great.” 

“It’s small.” 

Fingers tug on his tie, then the buttons on his vest are undone, leaving him topless. “It’s _perfect_ , Prompto.” 

“But-” 

Gladio kisses him silent, which he accepts, welcoming his tongue back into his own mouth with a deep moan. He pulls him over to the bed where he lands on his back, and then blindly reaches for the drawer, where he pulls out a bottle of lube and pushes it into Gladio’s hand. The rest of his clothes are taken off, and then he watches Gladio get naked for him, his heart pounding so hard that he can feel it in his eardrums. 

Two fingers tease and prod at his entrance, Prompto relaxing as much as he can by concentrating on how Gladio’s tongue feels absolutely perfect in his mouth. It’s thick, and easy to maneuver with, the kisses growing heated by the second. He breaks off the kiss with a loud moan as he feels Gladio’s finger push into his body. “O-OH!”

“I’ve got you, baby…” Gladio murmurs, kissing his face all over. “Let me work you open, hmm?” 

He nods his head, taking deep breaths as he feels Gladio’s thick digit go further into his body. A hand touches his cock, making him cry out again, as he hadn’t been expecting Gladio to do that. “Nnngh…” 

“That’s it…” His deep voice fills his ears, Prompto turning his head towards the sound as his cock and ass are played with by a pair of expert hands. “Go ahead and come if you want, Prom. We’ve got all night…” 

Knowing he won’t have much choice in a few minutes, Prompto nods his head as he puts his hand on Gladio’s shoulder, needing to touch him with his own hands. “T-Two…” 

“I got you….” A second finger is pushed into his body, his entire core feeling hot to the touch as his inner walls are pushed against by Gladio’s thick fingers. “Come for me, Prom…” 

“G-Glad….io….” He cries out his name as he begins to cum, the heat of his orgasm spreading throughout his body as he feels Gladio’s fingers work inside of him, his hand still secure around his cock as he is pumped to completion. He moans softly as Gladio takes his hand away from his cock, and watches him lick up the few drops of cum that had landed on the back of his hand. 

“You taste so sweet, baby…” Gladio reaches for his pants, and pulls out a packet of gold foil condoms. “Let’s make you come again, hmm?” He tears open the packet with his teeth, then slides the prophylactic down his thick cock, which Prompto can only stare at with his mouth wide open. “Don’t worry, Prom - I’m not going to hurt you tonight.” 

Nodding his head, he lays back on his pillows and watches Gladio get settled between his thighs. The tip of his cock pushes up against his spread entrance, and then he feels him slip all the way inside, stealing his breath away completely as Gladio’s thick cock penetrates him for the first time. Every single part of his body gets hot at that first connection, his body feeling like it’s on fire as Gladio slowly works more of his cock into his body. His eyes water, but not because he’s in pain - because it’s too good. It’s more than he could have ever imagined. 

Gladio kisses him softly as he keeps rolling his hips at a slow pace. “You feel so good, Prompto….” Gladio murmurs against his lips, as he pushes his hips down to feel more of his cock. “Yes, baby….Help me make you feel good…” 

He gets lost in the haze of erotic pleasure, not knowing where he ends and where Gladio begins. All he’s aware of is how good it feels to be touched like this - each kiss, each caress to his cock, each small roll that pushes Gladio’s cock further into his body - it’s like a sweet symphony that hits all the right chords in his body. He’s a moaning, panting mess, begging for Gladio to make him come as the pleasure becomes too much for him to handle. Gladio listens, and puts his hand right back around his cock, bringing him to another orgasm that spreads throughout his entire being. 

“One more time, baby….” Gladio stares into his eyes, as he tries to catch his breath. “Come for me one more time….” 

Prompto nods his head and loses himself to the hard thrusts that Gladio is now giving to his body. It doesn’t take him long to get right back into that heightened state, as the way Gladio’s cock molds against his inner walls, even with the condom on, it’s the best feeling in the world. He cries out as he comes for a third time, the wet heat of his own orgasm dropping onto his stomach and chest as he jerks himself off. He stares up at Gladio with half-lidded eyes and watches as he comes, the hard thrusts stopping with one final thrust, Prompto shivering as he listens to Gladio release a deep moan. 

He closes his eyes, panting hard as he feels Gladio pull out. Both release a soft grunt, then share a quick kiss with each other that makes Prompto laugh. Gladio crawls into bed after wiping them both off, and puts his arms around him. “What’s so funny, baby?” Gladio asks, as Prompto finds a comfortable spot on his muscular body. 

“Nothing. I’m just….happy.” Lifting his head, he looks up at Gladio and sees him smiling. “I’m really, _really_ happy.” 

“I am too, chocobo.” 

For some reason, that name seems to work, and he loves it. “Oh no. We’re already at pet names, and we haven’t even said we were going to be committed to each other.” 

“My bad.” Gladio puts his hand on his face, tilting his head to look up at him. “Be my lover, Prompto? Chocobo? Prom? Baby?” 

“All of those.” He laughs, and nods his head. “I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine, big guy?” 

“I hope forever, because that’s how long I had resigned myself to waiting to see you again.” 

Prompto’s smile increases as he tucks his head back under Gladio’s chin. “I should have returned to camp the following summer. But hey - at least we both wound up on the west coast.” 

“A minor victory, to be sure.” Gladio kisses him softly, then puts his arm around him. “Good night, Prompto. I promise - I’m going to take good care of you. We’ll take care of each other.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

He waits for Gladio to fall asleep first before allowing himself to drift to sleep. It feels like a lifetime has happened since he’d met Gladio all those years ago, but now here they were - together in a way that Prompto had always hoped for but figured it was a lost cause. Yes - they were going to take care of each other, alright. He has no plans on leaving Gladio ever again. 


End file.
